


Let's Not Be Too Cliché

by Twykad



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cute, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Simon Week!Day 7: free choice ! => MountainFor their first holidays away from NY, Jace and Simon are going to the mountain. Fluff unsues





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being late! I wasn't home yesterday and the wifi was gone before I could post this one :(

           Saying that Simon was happy would have been an understatement, delighted could have work; enchanted might have been the word. It wasn’t long ago that Jace, his boyfriend, had surprised him by announcing that he had reserved a small cottage in the mountain, for the two of them only. It was the first holidays they would spend together, away from New York.

            Jace was studying at the New York Conservatory for Dramatic Arts and Simon, though he had a band, was studying accounting in college, so they both liked to say that their meeting was a lucky hazard. And really, it was. If Simon’s best friend, Clary, hadn’t grown close to Jace’s brother, Alec, in art school, they would probably never have met. Not to mention that becoming friend with Alec was a real challenge Simon had yet to succeed. Nevertheless, Alec had accepted the relationship between him and Jace so Simon wasn’t about to complain about his ‘friendship’ with Alec, he was being tolerated and nothing more counted.

 

            “What are you thinking about? You are never so silent.”

 

            He almost jumped off his car sit.

 

            “Nothing.” He said quickly.

 

            He turned to Jace who had a teasing smile on his lips and was focused on the road, driving the car they had rent once they arrived at their destination. The blond man had insisted it would give them the liberty they need during their trip.

 

            “Nothing.” Jace repeated, amused. “Of course.”

            “Hey, don’t mock me!” Simon pouted. “I was only thinking about you?”

            “Really? Not about a Star Wars thing? A comic thing, like, the Captain America I saw you put discretely on your bag hoping I wont see?”

            “Listen, it’s not that I’m afraid to get bored, I just couldn’t leave the house without the Captain America edition you gifted for our first anniversary. And it’s my favourite, you know it right? I was just thinking that if we ever fight during the holidays, not that I think we will, but if, I will have not only something to read but something to remind me you love me.” He babbled embarrassed.

            “I love it when you do that.” Jace laughed softly.

            “When I do what?”

            “The rambling.”

 

            Simon huffed and crossed his arms.

 

***

 

            Jace chuckled, looking at Simon from the corner of his eyes. It was true though, he love it when his boyfriend’s filter just disappeared and when he started talking without being able to stop himself, sometimes barely making sense. It was annoying for most people, but Jace found it adorable, charming even. And it suited him so much, Simon and his nerdy side. For the rest of the road, Jace couldn’t stop smiling, as Simon was pouting, obviously trying hard not to talk again.

            Jace parked the car not far from them cottage. If it had been summer, they’d probably have been able to take the small way to it as well, but as there was a lot of snow, it was out of the question. Simon was beaming at the amount of snow, already talking about skiing and making a snow-man. Jace looked at him fondly, but they still were in the car and it was time to take their luggage up in the rented place so Jace, gently place on of his finger on Simon lips.

 

            “Calm down babe, let’s gets installed and after that, promise we’ll talk about our first activity. But for now, move your ass out of the car.”

 

            Simon stuck out his tongue and Jace rolled his eyes, holding back a laugh. His boyfriend was too adorable.

            As he took his bag, Jace wondered how he had gotten so lucky; he had had many girlfriends, some boyfriends, but had never really felt like love was something made for him, until Simon. Many thought they made an unlikely couple, but somehow, they just clicked. They completed each others in almost every ways. They matched because they brought balance in each others lives.

Simon was bringing Jace some craziness he didn’t know he desperately needed, he made living look so simple, and it was nice. There was time Simon could be seen as naïve, but not in a bad way, it was refreshing. With Simon, Jace knew he could be weak sometimes. On the other hand, Jace was giving Simon some strength and a lot of confidence. Jace was bold and straight forward, being with him had made Simon braver, or more than that, Simon had always been brave, Jace had just helped him to realise it. Jace had taught Simon to be more confident.

Together, they were perfectly balanced. Their couple was bringing both of them a perfect stability.

           The car was almost empty and Jace was bearing one of the last bags when Simon decided it was time to _play_. Emptying the car was kind of boring and he just wanted to have fun with his boyfriend. Biting his lower lip to hide a smile, Simon slipped away from Jace’s view and took some snow in his hands, making a big ball. Aiming as precisely as possible, he threw it at his boyfriend, hitting him right on the back.

            Jace turned immediately on his heels, narrowing his eyes, only to receive a new ball, on his face this time. But this time, Simon got spotted and Jace put his bag down, took snow on his hands, and started walking toward his boyfriend.

 

            “You are so dead, Lewis.” He said.

 

           Simon took the ball on his chest and let out a laugh before a second one hit him on the shoulder. A merciless war began. None of the men wanted to give up on victory and they were soon soaked from wet snow. But they didn’t care. They were laughing and they were happy. Eventually, Jace decided it was time to end it and he ran to his boyfriend, pushing him in the snow. Falling with him, he made sure to stay above him, holding Simon’s wrists on the snow; at each side of his head. It could have been an awkward position but it wasn’t, both of them were looking at the other, grinning, until Jace leant to kiss Simon.

 

***

 

            The kiss was slow and affectionate, Jace’s mouth warm against his lips, tongues caressing gently each others. It was the kind of kiss sending Simon straight to Heaven. The kind of kiss he wanted to last forever. But the snow was cold on his back, head and neck and he suddenly found himself shivering. Jace must have felt it too because he broke the kiss immediately and Simon almost whimpered, already missing the sensation.

 

            “Come on babe, let’s go home before you get sick”

 

            Simon sighed, but smiled as Jace gave him his hand to help him stand up. Ever the gentleman, Jace. Simon loved that about him.

            They took the last bags from the car and went straight up to the cottage. It was a cosy place, with a fire place, very cliché and very romantic. Simon took off his coat and shivered again. The wet snow had pierced through his clothes and he grimaced, feeling the cold, for real this time. Hurrying to his luggage, he took off his wet shirt, changing for a warmer and dry one.

 

           “See, if you had waited to get installed, we could have change for our snow suits and we wouldn’t have been like that.” Jace commented as he changed too.

 

           Simon pouted, Jace rolled his eyes.

 

           “Tell you what, you make us hot chocolate and I’ll make a fire.”

           “And we wrap ourselves on a blanket to cuddle?!” Simon asked excitedly as his face lit up.

 

           Jace shook his head slightly but the smile on his lips gave him away.

 

           “You’re impossible.”

 

***

 

            It didn’t take Jace long to make the fire, he was used to it, Alec and he had often did it in scoot camp. Fireplace, campfire, the only difference was the actual place where it was made. Jace took a few steps back and smiled proudly at himself.

 

            “See what I did babe?”

 

            Simon joined him, two cup in hands and grinned at him.

 

            “You’re the best, Captain.” He flattered.

 

            Simon put the two cup on the table and turned around looking for a blanket. Jace only looked at him, a smirk plastered on his face. He looked like a puppy happily chasing his tails and it was a sight that made Jace heart melt. How could one look so precious? It was unfair.

            He was still in his thoughts when he received the searched blanket in his face.

 

            “Come on, I want to cuddle.” Simon demanded.

 

            And seriously, who was Jace to refuse?

            He sat on the couch near the fire place, putting the blanket around his right side, opening the left one to welcome Simon in his arms before wrapping them up.

            Jace looked around him, and at the window, the snow had started falling.

 

            “Could we be more cliché?”  He asked groaning a bit.

            “Actually we could.”

 

            He glared at Simon who chuckled before pecking his lips.

 

            “See?”

            “Hmmm… Not convinced and… Come on, you call _that_ a kiss?”

 

            Simon grinned this time and kissed Jace, open mouth, leaning even more against him, sliding a hand on his hair as his Jace’s one went on his back. He bitted slightly his boyfriend’s lower lip and Simon moaned softly and they broke the kiss for a second before kissing again, slower this time. None of them were cold anymore, but they didn’t throw away the blanket. They continued to kiss, soft and passionate. Jace smiled against his boyfriend’s lips; now, they couldn’t be more cliché.  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
